Ruiner
, "golden" Ruiner).]] The Imponte Ruiner is an '80s 2-door muscle car found exclusively in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design The Ruiner's body is based on the third generation (1982-1992) GM F-Body (seen in the period's Pontiac Firebird, and Chevrolet Camaro). It has a T-top roof, with either glass or solid panels installed. The semi-concealed pop-up headlights, and the front fascia are similar to the 1983-1989 Nissan 300ZX (Z31 Series). The taillights and trunk spoiler are shaped like those of the Camaro, but the area between and below the taillights better resembles the Firebird, with "IMPONTE" and "Ruiner 450GT" positioned where the Firebird logo would be. The ground effects on the front end are reminiscent of 1985-1990 Pontiac Trans Ams. The wheels resemble those of the Mitsubishi Starion, and the added pillars on the rear window may also come from the Starion. All Ruiners feature a "Ruiner" decal along the lower part of the doors (harder to see on single-colored Ruiners), similar to the Camaro IROC-Z, it also features stripes like a 1984 Trans Am; the decals also share colors with the ground effects (the differently colored ground effects are similar to third generation Z28 Camaros and 1985-1990 Trans Ams). They feature license plate frames that say "Ruining Imports Since '67", the year the GM F-body coupes debuted (and also possibly referencing the Vigero, which is based mainly on the first generation Camaro). The car is similar in appearance to the Buffalo from GTA San Andreas (itself based on the Camaro), however in GTA IV continuity, the Buffalo appears to be based on the Dodge Charger, not the Camaro. Performance The Ruiner is powered by a 7.3L (450ci) V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is very good, close to cars with a much higher price tag; its top speed of 155 km/h (96 mph) is also quite good, brisk, yet controllable. The suspension is moderately firm, giving the Ruiner much needed grip in the turns, while still loose enough to have some fun with. Handling-wise, the Ruiner is a stellar performer: constant grip, very little oversteer, and a lot of torque. Braking is very good, if not the best in class, and ABS comes standard. Crash deformation is acceptable, but not great; the Ruiner can be disabled after only a few crashes (primarily due to its speedy nature). Variant A Ruiner driven by Ivan Bytchkov during "Ivan The Not So Terrible", when Ivan attempts to escape from Niko Bellic, is depicted as being painted black with yellow trims, a common Ruiner color scheme. However, the car may appear with one of a variety of iridescence shades, including, but not limited to, red and blue, making the car's body color somewhat unique. The car can be obtained either after Ivan abandons his car after the chase, or after completion of the mission, when the player can return to the spot where the car is left. Due to the nature of the chase, the car may inevitably be damaged, but can be repaired at the nearby spray shop (thus losing the car's unique color), or auto-repaired at a safehouse parking space. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Ruiner is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. Locations *Spawn around Northwood, East Holland and North Holland, Algonquin *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars